Behind The Bishies
by Invincable Flying Mint Bunny
Summary: Due to utter bordem I decided to bring my favorite anime characters together for an interview and who asks the questions? YOU dear reader! Rated M for possible yaoi :3
1. Intro

Me: Hello everyone and Welcome I decided to cure my oh so damnable boredom with being sick and all with this lovely thing I shall call Hetalia: Behind the Bishies :3 Yes I know totally redounded hun? But~ whatever!

England: For the love of the Queen Raven would you PLEASE learn proper English?

Me: …I'm sick with the flu don't test me Iggy…Anyway! The cast of Hetalia (the Axis and the Allies perhaps a few others) and I want to invite you to ask questions, or make a request *crosses fingers for rated M requests*, or maybe you wanna give us a topic to talk about!

Canada: …E-even for me Ray-Chan?

Me: Of course Canada-kun! ^w^ So yea if you wanna make a request/ask a question/leave a topic either review or message me.

England: Raven you haven't formally introduced yourself…

Me: Hmmm? Oh I haven't, have I? Well my official username is Invincible Flying Mint Bunny but everyone calls me by my RP name Raven~

England: *sighs* You're so forgetful Raven I swear if your head wasn't attached to your shoulders you would lose that too…

Me: Hey I'm not THAT forgetful…anyway until next time goodbye~


	2. The 1st two questions!

Me: OMG It's not 24 hours sense we started and we already have questions sweet! Alright so like I said we have our main Hetalia gang here which includes: Canada, England, Italy, Japan, America, Germany, Russia, China, and… =_= France.

France: You truly hate me don't you?

Me: Yes because you tried to rape me once.

France: That was not my fault you shouldn't have been wearing such a cute outfit!

Me: Hey! I was doing because Japan had asked so politely. Ok so we have question specifically for Canada-

Canada: Someone remembered me? *is super happy*

Me: Of course Canada-Kun and as I was saying the 2nd one is for everyone ok so~ *opens e-mail* from snakeyeslover2 her question to Canada is: "Why Canada? Why? Why did you send us Justin Beber? Why?" Actually I've been meaning to ask you the same question Canada-Kun.

Canada: Ok let me say this I had NO clue he would get so popular…quite frankly I'm not his biggest fan either…no offence to anyone who's a fan of him.

Me: Yea I don't like him my Niece is obsessed with him and is ALWAYS forcing me to listen to his songs DX anyway! The 2nd question which again for everyone and is again from snakeyeslover2: "How would every one there kill Justin Beber off?" Well sense I'm already speaking I'll tell you. I'd duct-tape him to a chair then duct-tape that chair to the ceiling place a shark tank under him and laugh like a mad woman as he slowly falls to his utter doom ^w^ ok so~ How about you go 1st Canada-Kun?

Canada: W-well I wouldn't kill the kid off I mean sure he's not a good singer but I don't think killing him will solve anything…but I would feed him to Kumajiro

Me: …I expected that from you Canada-Kun ok Iggy your next!

England: Would you please quite it with the idiotic nicknames? *ahem* And to answer the question I would curse him to a slow a painful death…

Me: That's your plan for all of you enemies isn't it?

America: Dude just give him your cooking he'll die of that XD

England: SHUT UP YOU GIT MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!

Me: It actually isn't

Everyone: *looks at me like I'm insane*

Me: Moving on~ America your turn!

America: Sweet it's the hero's turn and I like couldn't kill him he's not THAT bad…

Me: …This coming from the country that gave us Rebecca Black…

America: HEY!

Me: Anyway Frog you've got the floor here.

France: As you should know mon cheri I am not one to violence it's simply not in my blood.

Me: Yea you could say that again.

England: *snickers* glad to know I'm not the only one who hates you.

Me: Ok guys enough~ So I think it's safe to skip Italy sense he's not capable of killing anyone ^w^ so-

Italy: Ve~ I would let Russia have him~

Everyone: O_O

Me: Ok…Germany?

Germany: Hmmm? Oh um…pass…

Me: Come on Germany I'm sure you can think of something~

Germany: …Burning him alive sounds right…

Me: Hmmm not as good as my shark tank but ANYWAY~ Japan-San?

Japan: Hmm we shall see but more than likely I would make him star in my next big hentai movie.

Everyone: O_O

Me: ….I have no words…ok um Ruru-Kun? (my nickname for Russia)

Russia: Hmmm I can't decide I have so many methods of torture perhaps I would beat him to death…no that would be to nice of me….hmmm poisoning him comes to mind…no STILL too nice….

Me: Ok Ruru-Kun we all know you can kill a person in many ways HELL you killed Busby's Chair :D anyway China you're up!

China: hmmmm I guess Chinese Water torture sounds about right aru~

Me: Boring~ Ok so I guess that wraps it up for now so until next time!

Prussia: *bursts in the door with Spain and Romano* Hey Raven you forgot to invite the Awesomeness that is Prussia!

Me: HOW DID YOU FIND ME? Anyway until next time and I guess Spain Romano and Prussia will be joining us too now…great… =_=


	3. More Questions!

Me: Ah yet more questions :3 wow this is starting to really pick up huh? Anyway! *opens e-mail* Ok KarimeA asks: "what do you think about maple tea? amm, why kuma talk? ammmm what happened in 1812?" And it's for everyone! Ok so I'll start with Maple Tea :3 If you mean the pairing then it's my top pairing if your referring to the drink then I say it's also amazing ^w^. As for 1812 well… *glares at American, England who look like they wanna rip each other apart* it's a very sensitive topic…and I also don't know much about it…

Others: HOW?

Me: W-well my school just skimmed it….and you can't really trust all you read about on the internet ^w^' so um sorry KarimeA but we'll have to skip that question and well for your final question…where is Kumajiro Canada-Kun?

Canada: Hmmm? Oh he went off with Flying Mint Bunny…I don't know where though…

Me: Ok so back to the 1st question about Maple Tea let's hear from the others hmm? Oh and I'll be going under the assumption your mean the pairing kk?

America: Well on the whole pairing thing…I say…*glares at Canada* That it's SO not fair that my Bro is England's hero and not me!

Canada: Well perhaps if you never acted like such a jerk to him maybe you would've stood a chance…*glares right back*

Me: *sighs* Iggy, Canada sense Maple Tea is the name of your pairing then you two should be next!

Canada: Well…*blushes* As a pairing I think me and England are very well suited for one another…

England: *ahem* Well I must say I'm much happier being paired with Canada then most of the other pairings I know of…

France: I still believe Canada and England would be MUCH better suited with me *gets hit in the face with a book*

Me: Guess that shut him up…

England: Nice shot…

Me: Thank you!

Germany: Well…I believe England and Canada and very well suited for each other…*ahem*

Italy: Ve~ Canada-Kun is really nice! He calms England down when he gets really scary~

Japan: Hmm I must say though it isn't the most popular pairing it does seem more so befitting England-San with his tsundere personality is easily calmed by Canada's moe personality

China: …Who? *cue Canada's sad face*

Russia: Ah Canada-Kun he's very sweet and one day will be mine *cue purple aura* kolkolkolkolkolkol

Canada: O_O *hides behind England*

Romano: …Who? *cue another Canada sad face*

Prussia: NEITHER OR IS AS AWESOME AS ME!

Me: *face palms* THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T INVITE YOU!

Spain: Ah well England sure calms down a lot fast when Canada's around- *is hit with a flying book*

Me: O_O IGGY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

England: …Because…*sips tea*

Me: …Ok~ Well we have one more question! *opens another e-mail* from x3Cocoa who asks "PrUK, USUK, GerUk, RusEng, Fruk. Which pairing do you like the most?" Hmmm I'm guessing this questions for me…alright well out of those choices I have to say USUK but I'm much more fonder of EngCan or also known as Maple Tea :3 hence my earlier confusion. So ok that's it for now catch us next time!

Prussia: Yes come back for my awesomeness! *winks*

Me: Your doing this hoping Austria will show up soon huh?

Prussia: …Maybe…


End file.
